Magnetic tunneling junctions (MTJs) are an integral part of magnetic random access memories (MRAMs). A fabrication process of an MTJ structure may involve a variety of operations, such as metal and dielectric depositions, photolithography and etch processes, etc. Some of these fabrication processes may damage the MTJ layers and compromise electrical properties of the resulting MTJ structures.